


Valentine’s Day Smut-Wenbel Home

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Secret Marriage, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Mabel travels to Gravity Falls to met her wife, Wendy.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy & Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 19





	Valentine’s Day Smut-Wenbel Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEvilFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/gifts).



> Requested by The Evil Fairy

Coming home was strange. Home wasn’t where Mabel lived, which was a small dorm at the college she attends. It was where her wife was. Mabel was too young for marriage, at least that what her parents thought. Her Grunkle Stan was worse. But love was love, so last year she and Wendy eloped. No one knew, save Dipper, who served as the witness. Considering his past with Wendy, it was bitter sweet. But he was happy for his sister and his best friend. 

The bus drove into Gravity Falls. Even after all these years Wendy couldn’t afford to move out of her hometown. She did move out of her dad’s house at least. It was a cold February night. Mabel made her way to the single bedroom house. With a knock on the door, Wendy answered.

“Mabel! What are you doing here?”

“Well, how could I spend Valentine’s Day without my wife?”

The red head wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her, pulling Mabel into the house.

“I don’t really have much food prepared…”

Mabel blew a big raspberry while digging in her wife’s cabinet. “Who needs fancy meals when we have breakfast cereal!”

So they two had a candle lit dinner of fruity pebbles. “Now for your dessert!” She produced a heart box of chocolate. 

“Aw, Mabel! I don’t have anything to give you.”

“It’s okay, spending the night with you is enough.”

“Hmm, well I can of one thing I can give you.”

Wendy lifted Mabel up. The brunette squealed. “Ah, Wendy!”

With one swift motion, she removed her shirt. Towering over her wife she placed her hand under Mabel’s skirt, inside her panties. Mabel mewled as her vagina was massaged. The couple undressed, leaving them naked in the night. 

Mabel’s legs were hosted in the air, as Wendy went down on her. Her tongue pushing into her folds. As her buttons were pushed, her body rolled with pleasure. Wendy moaned her named into her wet sex between each lick and kiss. 

The first orgasm rocked her body hard, but it wasn’t the last. The two made love well until midnight. When they were both sweaty and exhausted, they curled up next to each other in bed. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, one of these that actually on Valentine’s Day!


End file.
